


末日AO婚恋指南

by NikoSpring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoSpring/pseuds/NikoSpring
Summary: 「霍格沃茨及所属地下城内，凡年满20周岁的Alpha和Omega有义务服从统一的分配，结合，并为人类的延续孕育后代——如果可能，选择你爱的那一个。」
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	末日AO婚恋指南

**Author's Note:**

> *未来麻瓜AU/ABO/天雷狗血强制分配  
> *1.6w一发完/HE/轻微战损涉及  
> *预警：含车/有1.暴力血腥场面/请自觉慎入  
> *ooc/其余均不属于我

01.

德拉科·马尔福在拥挤不堪的站台上等待他的未来伴侣。

霍格沃茨下着冷雨，不远处红色的灯塔闪耀。他们叫它“城堡”，但这里实际不过是作战部队的所属地，身下是人类的幸存者，外面则是酷寒、烈阳、数不清的变异植物与野兽的天下。

基地里无聊的人们此时都来围观战队返航。

几个小时前，他才从指挥中心里出来。整夜盯着那个C形电脑控制台令人头晕眼花。他想，我他妈的是过劳致幻了，穿过长长的地下走廊回到寝室，方方正正的钢铁大门像个棺材。快速冲了个热水澡，躺下，睡着，又醒来——个人终端里那突然蹦出的一纸婚书还是安安静静地躺在那里，哪儿都没去。

操他妈。德拉科望着头顶模拟星空的天花板愣神。不敢相信他才二十，就被强制分配了一个Omega。于广大单身Alpha同胞们来说，这是从天降O的大喜事，值得花掉十张分配券换块小蛋糕奢侈庆祝，但对于一位彻头彻尾的浪漫主义者，不亚于将他投入监牢。

地球气候急剧变化，进入了小冰河时期，生存环境的恶化使得生育率大幅降低，联合政府为此出台了强制结合政策，年满20岁未曾婚配的Alpha和Omega不论身份、家世、职业都将要接受统一分配。全网信息素综合库会通过算法计算出匹配度最佳、生育率高的伴侣。不论强制结合与否，完成标记登记后的Alpha和Omega都有义务为人类种族的延续制造更多的孩子。生育补贴和超额的税金会督促人们落实政策。

也许过两年Omega再少点儿，就要搞一妻多夫制了。操他妈的。德拉科想。他连一场恋爱都来不及谈，就要结婚了。这样的人跟畜生有什么区别？制造出更多的孩子只是为了变成那些魔鬼网的养分吗？

但总归，他还是来了。来见见那位未婚夫，大名鼎鼎的“救世主”，哈利·波特。电子终端上的照片有点失真，他本人要比那张傻呆呆的大头照鲜活太多。德拉科没去思考原因，但总归一眼就看见了他，绿眼睛像闪耀的森林，能量枪别在肋骨与作战长袍之间，在飞行器还没停稳时就打开舱门一跃而下，制服袖子上还沾着些毒触手绿色的血迹。

那张强制婚约被德拉科捏在手里，微微沁了薄汗。所有声音，人群的嘈杂和机械轮翼运转的嗡鸣瞬间都被某种不明物质吸收殆尽。他只能听见自己的心跳声，哈利·波特的作战皮靴敲击在那段下旋楼梯上，就像一步步踩着他的心尖。

德拉科在人群中腾挪，挤到迎接作战部队归来的最前线，试图摆出一副完美脸孔迎接自己的未来伴侣。一分钟前他确信自己坠入了爱河。直到哈利·波特在他眼前站定，为突然出现的拦路者感到困惑不解，个人终端响起的提示音填补了他与异种植物斗争之时遗落的空白。

他没什么表情地读完，然后当着Alpha的面，把那张通知书撕了个粉碎。

洋洋洒洒的纸屑漫天而降。德拉科的脑中已上演了一场世纪婚礼。那纸婚书的残骸是麦粒、是白色的玫瑰花雨。

操他妈的。他想。我他妈的真的爱上他了。

02.

“你就是贱的。”潘西恨铁不成钢的拿叉子戳着餐盘里的煮土豆，试图为自己制作一份完美豆泥。“我早告诉过你让你跟我结婚，就没这么多破事儿了。帕金森家的大小姐屈尊降贵时你不好好珍惜。现在好了吧。天上掉下一个O，还跟你合不来。”

食堂里充满油烟味和汗味，可盛取的食物摆放在那些透明的玻璃纤维盒子中，排成一列，只有白煮、清炒、烂炖，只看着都令人心生倦怠。

“我没跟他合不来。”德拉科狡辩。眼睛耷拉着看着那堆倒胃口的甘蓝。它们活蹦乱跳的时候能用那张怪兽般的嘴咬断手指，炒熟了以后又变成了人们的盘中餐。他希望自己这份甘蓝是没开过荤的，不然真会叫人食欲全失。“再者说，我很确信如果我真那样做了，扎比尼会锤爆我的头。”

“那时候还没他什么事儿呢。”潘西用手指绕着头发，话音刚落就接收到了伴侣的一个瞪视。她冲布雷斯抛了个飞吻，又转回来。“别再自欺欺人了，亲爱的。他当着那么多人的面拒绝了你。那是一个典型的格兰芬多。甚至是那个‘救世主’。我打赌他宁愿被那些毒触手变成肥料，也没可能选择一个Alpha安家。你还期待什么呢？”

霍格沃茨预备役分为四个分支，拉文克劳是技术部门，赫奇帕奇负责后勤，格兰芬多培育前线部队，而斯莱特林主修指挥部署。

哈利·波特，一个Omega，毕业于格兰芬多。而他，一个Alpha，毕业于斯莱特林。如果这还不足以说明问题，那么可以再加上格兰芬多认为斯莱特林都是些贪生怕死之徒，而斯莱特林觉得格兰芬多皆是些有勇无谋之辈。

“我用不着期待。潘西。”德拉科偷了一口土豆泥。透明灯罩的白炽灯在金属桌上投下一个虚幻的光圈。“他必须得选择一个Alpha安家。那是强制命令。他没可能反抗。”谈话中的主人公此时从转角走进食堂，表情阴郁，像头顶着一棵巨大的毒伞菌。

他扬扬下巴，示意友人转头去看。“事实上，他已经被勒令停职。在他服从分配之前，外面的精彩世界只好和我们的小救世主说拜拜了。所以你懂了吗？这不是我的问题。他拒绝的是一个Alpha，换成别人也一样。那股斗争精神还挺能激起征服欲的，我得说。还有那双绿眼睛。”德拉科支着下巴，表情些许荡漾。“不是我也会是别人。他的信息素会被重新投入匹配库里。而我只需要保证他选择的是我。”他长腿一跨，从长桌边起身，向那个绿眼睛的Omega走去。“祝我好运。”

潘西没好气儿地翻了个白眼，像轰苍蝇一般挥了挥手。“我很难想象你那些冷笑、刻薄话和品味独特的外号爱称会取得什么显著的成效。”但那个愚蠢的金脑袋对她的话恍若未闻，此刻已经站到了哈利·波特面前，抢先一步拿起了那壶南瓜汁，装腔拿调地搭讪——

“看着点儿路。不懂得先来后到吗？破特。”

“......他就是贱的。”布雷斯沉默着把自己那份煮土豆捣成了完美豆泥，撒上了盐粒和黑胡椒，推到潘西眼前。后者正无语凝噎，决定再不管马尔福的烂事儿了。

03.

“你到底想要什么？”哈利从烟盒里抽出一支信息素香烟，叼进嘴里。德拉科不请自来地滑入对面的座位，自然地掏出一枚铂金登喜路替他点着。“黄金年代”的幸存品，显然。这个骚包男。他在心里暗骂。

“想要你。”一锤定音，打火机的盒盖也随之“啪”地一声合上。

“嗤。”哈利用食指和中指夹着烟，拇指指节揉擦了两下太阳穴。“我们才认识不到一个月。我不会同意和你结合。你可以叫那通知书和匹配库都去吃屎。”他深吸了一口烟，又灌了一口冰凉的南瓜汁，瞪着对座这个牛皮糖似的Alpha。

他恨强制分配。也讨厌这个出身斯莱特林的自大狂。没可能对那见鬼的制度妥协。他是格兰芬多最优秀的战士，有权利选择自己想要什么人。

德拉科对此只是略显讥讽地露齿一笑。“如果我可以我当然会。甜心。”他抢过哈利指间的烟，衔进唇间，轻佻地往他脸上喷了一口烟圈。“前提是我能决定这个。别总把火儿发到无辜的人头上。破特。你以为这里只有你是受害者吗？如果可能我也不想有一个鲁莽行事、冲动无脑的格兰芬多伴侣，指不定哪天那些毒牙天竺葵就会替我亲吻你，然后我，一个年纪轻轻、英俊迷人的Alpha就要成鳏夫了呢。”他在心里狠狠地“呸”了自己一声。“但谁知道呢，万一下一次遇到个赫奇帕奇，还不如你。因此，一个睿智精明的斯莱特林建议我们的小救世主——接受你能得到的最好的，在我还愿意要你的时候。”

“闭嘴吧。马尔福。你离最好的还差得远呢。”哈利恼怒地瞪着他，恨不能用目光把他撕成好几瓣。“人类灭绝了我也没可能看上你。带着你愚蠢的金头发有多远滚多远。我们之中有个人还想安静的吃口饭。”

德拉科扬起眉毛，把手里的烟捻灭在桌子上，留下一个灰黑色的痕。“是吗？”他胸有成竹地起身反问，走过哈利时俯身揽住了他的肩膀，恶劣地故意凑到他耳边调侃。“我得说，蜜糖，你抽的是我的信息素味道的香烟。”Alpha微微揭开手腕上的气味阻隔贴，满意地看着眼前那只粉润可爱的耳尖轰地变红。“抑制剂用光了的话你知道在哪儿能找到我。”

哈利静止在原地，紧握着拳，听着鞋跟敲击砖地的声音渐行渐远。他穿黑皮作战靴，斯莱特林穿雕花牛津鞋——他们是如此截然不同。可这点不同没能阻止一波战栗因对方的触摸从脊椎上席卷而过。

操他妈的。他颤抖着手指又灌了一口南瓜汁，想着德拉科洋洋得意的嘴脸和那头柔顺光亮的金发。操他祖宗。

04.

“你们不会知道他有多讨人厌。”哈利和罗恩、赫敏一起做着45min越障训练，翻越沙丘时气喘吁吁地说。赫敏在防风镜后翻了一个巨大的白眼。“事实上，可能你感到惊讶，亲爱的，但我们知道。你已经说了整整一个月！”

哈利噎了一下，假装是那些虚拟的风沙叫他面红耳赤。他们冲下斜坡，罗恩艰难地躲避了一堆突然冒出的球茎的袭击，按掉了闪蓝光的终止键。四周的景象崩解消失，三人并排躺在训练室的金属地板上，那些格纹硌得哈利的肩背有点疼。

“所以马尔福。”罗恩喘了口气，“我以为你已经差不多该放弃抵抗了。照我说，虽然我也不喜欢他的惺惺作态和刻薄言辞，但怎么讲，还不算是太差的选择。他爸可是霍格沃茨基地建设的出资人之一。”

“我又不在乎他有没有钱。”哈利给了他个难以置信的眼神，“我早跟邓布利多说过了，他明明答应我说只要我还在现役部队，就会避免我遇到强制分配这事儿。不是每个人都能像你和赫敏一样幸运的在20岁之前找到彼此。我们在谈论的是一个我认识才一个月的Alpha，而你认为现在我已经差不多该跟他上床了？你得多给我点儿同情心，哥们儿。”

“只是想说他爸那么有权有势，这位小少爷还跟一般斯莱特林一起住基地，也许也没有那么坏。”罗恩讪讪地望着天花板说。哈利抿起嘴巴，想起那晚遇到德拉科从指挥中心出来，疲惫的灰色眼睛中布满血丝，有短暂的一刻承认自己确实戴着厚厚的有色眼镜。

“再者说，邓布利多答应你是在一般情况下。哈利。他可以做些小手脚。”赫敏叹了口气，虽然是个Beta，但也能理解好友的烦恼。“可这回，你和马尔福的匹配度高达99%，也就是说如果你们愿意的话，可以生出一整支篮球队的孩子，带替补队员的那种。斯内普没可能放过你。你想都不要想了。”

哈利挫败地呻吟了一声，翻身起来，到制服外套里翻找续命的烟盒。“只是别说了。赫敏。”他推开，敲出一根叼进嘴里，盒里还剩两根。“你也觉得我应该接受？”

格兰芬多的万事通小姐于是也跟着坐起身来，手肘搭在膝盖上。“我觉得你只是有点被强制结合和无故停职的愤怒冲昏了头脑。你得想想你到底在接受什么。是一个被分配给你的陌生Alpha，还是一个正在追求你的马尔福。你不能把二者混为一谈。”

“他没在追求我。”哈利硬梆梆地说。“只是别提停职的事儿了，一提起这个我就想冲下负三楼，到计生委办公室打断那个老蝙蝠的鼻子。”

罗恩为想象中的画面给好友的勇气竖了个大拇指。“如果你真这么做了你会名扬霍格沃茨的。但总之，伙计，说回马尔福的事儿。他当然在追求你。哪怕是我都看出来了！你以为他总是在走廊里故意撞你、跟你抢南瓜汁、说些刻薄话真都是为了恶心你？他是在彰显存在感！兄弟。他甚至给你折了只纸鹤！虽然没写什么好话。但总之，我打赌他从你跳下飞行器的那一刻就爱上你了，典型的一见钟情AO恋，没有更多了。只不过你没握住他的手。”

哈利一时哑口无言，罗恩和赫敏趁虚而入，言之凿凿，论据翔实。他望着惨白色的天花板失神，难以接受那堆信息素算法也许不全然是一坨狗屎，指间的香烟燃到了尽头，某种木质香弥漫开来。他打了个激灵，又想起马尔福那阵一晃而过的信息素。赫敏挑眉，了然地看着脸蛋通红的好友。

“所以你到底想要什么？哈利。我注意到你这两天没少求助那些信息素香烟。”

德拉科·马尔福。他心想。可嘴上只说——

“我他妈的想要支该死的抑制剂。”

05.

抑制剂已经不在哈利·波特的可选范围之内了。

那些救命针的发放与停职同时开始，斯内普是打定了主意不给这个顽固不化的波特脑袋留下一条后路，他只能选择接受马尔福，或者别的什么Alpha。赫敏拒绝为他搞到那些地下城里的劣质货，声称使用那些抑制剂哪怕不是非法的，也是对自己极端不负责任的。

哈利对此没什么好说的。

如果可能，他甚至不想做个Omega。他比那些Alpha还会应付格林迪洛和魔鬼网，谁规定的他对人类世界的义务就是躲在后方生孩子？

他愤愤地走出训练室，用挂在脖子上的毛巾随意地擦了擦还在滴水的头发。按正常情况计算，发情期将在不到一周后袭击他。恶劣的生存环境极大地消磨着人们的道德准则，这年头的Omega都金贵的很，辗转在追捧之中，以睡过多少Alpha作为人生价值的评判标杆。哈利和他们不同，同性征的享乐主义者们带着腐烂味道的信息素每每令他作呕，而所有强制分配的这些事儿只让一切变得更加糟糕。

他厌恶Alpha，也不相信这世界上有所谓的美妙AO恋。抑制剂是他自分化以来唯一的好伙伴。

而现在，这唯一的伙伴也不再可靠。

他走过转角，因糟心事儿失眠，才决定独自一人来训练室消耗掉蓬勃的怒气。电梯在混凝土走廊的尽头，只有不到五十步的距离，哈利起初仍旧如常地走着，皮肤上粘腻的热汽被他想当然地归因为一小时之前的拳击和热水澡。可之后，大概在第二十步左右，腹腔中一阵突如其来的酸软袭击了他，膝盖屈服于地心引力，他暗骂一声，用手撑着墙壁，才觉出自己的体温高得远超正常范畴。

一股甜腻的苹果味不受约束地从屏蔽贴下向外扩散。操他妈的。他想。尝试着挪动自己面条似的双腿走向电梯，令人羞恼的热流却随着动作从隐秘之地滑落，一声呻吟跟着从双唇间溢出。在此之前从未直面过Omega糟糕的发情，叫哈利几乎是用爬地，强撑着走到了电梯口。还没按下上行按钮，就被一只粗壮的手一把拧住了手腕。

他回身，肘击相较于平常显得过于绵软无力，陌生的Alpha退开了一点，但还不至于被这点小小的反抗吓退。在他面前的是一个新鲜诱人、未经标记的Omega，比起地下城中那些被人玩透了的货色不知好了多少倍，区别就像是“鳄鱼”与海洛因，没有哪个傻瓜会放任这么一位行走的蜜糖寂寞地度过他的发情期。

他们隔着很短的距离对峙，Alpha放出了更多的信息素，试图进一步软化他的防御，但哈利只有满心的怒火，那几乎抵过了发情期的热浪。他微微伏低身子，摆出攻击的姿态，同时恼恨自己变迟缓的警觉。

捕猎者和他同时动了，陌生的男人急色地将他狠狠地推到了最近一块水平面上，而哈利回敬了对方一记直拳。溢出的鼻血彻底激怒了对方，Alpha制住他的动作，另一只手隔着训练服大力揉捏起他的腰臀，哈利感到恶心极了，在那张带着腥气的嘴巴凑近他时，用脑门狠狠地撞上了对方的鼻梁，得到一声狂怒的吼叫，然后是一记直捣他小腹的拳头。

我他妈的今天就要栽在这儿了吗？他眼冒金星，像虾米一样拱起后背，意识随着酸软的腹腔一起沉沉地下坠。

Alpha揪着他的衣领把他提起来，恼怒于Omega的不识趣。哈利燃烧的绿眼睛毫不动摇地与他对视。被这种畜生标记我宁愿一头撞死，他想，朝对方的脸上吐了一口血沫，那挑衅显然突破了对方的底线，Alpha狞笑着掐住了他的脖子，哈利感到窒息，用指甲抠着那只渐渐收紧的手，然后电梯门“叮”的一声打开，一个面无表情的德拉科·马尔福端着一把小口径的能量枪站在那儿，一枪就轰出一蓬血花。

“瞄准心脏不是什么难事儿。”他用看死人的眼神看着捂着断肢哀嚎的Alpha，“骚扰一个已有伴侣的Omega已经触犯了保护条例和分配法则，我建议你在我开第二枪之前自己去纠察队领死。”没去管对方仓皇逃窜的背影，他踩着血泊走到跪地干呕的哈利面前。“在发情期冒着被标记的风险夜游，我不知道救世主是如此致力于摆脱分配的制约。我记得我建议过你接受你能得到的最好的，在我还想要你的时候。还是说你糟糕至极的视力、没用的破眼镜和塞满芨芨草的格兰芬多脑子让你觉得这种货色都能比得上一个马尔福？”

“只是闭嘴吧。成吗？”哈利感到头晕眼花，一阵阵的恶心。没什么力气地拍开了伸到他眼前的那只手，但好歹以此表达了强硬的决心。“离我远点儿，马尔福。我自己能处理这个问题，不需要你来逞英雄。”

德拉科忍着蓬勃的怒气，深呼吸，吸进了一团甜腻的苹果香和血腥气。“如果你觉得自己差点被人按在墙上强行标记是‘能处理’的话。”他收回手，作了个请随意的手势。“我保证在下一个Alpha从转角冲出来的时候我绝不会拦他。我可以就在这儿看着救世主自己处理这个问题，如有需要还可以为您提供影像记录服务，以供留念。”

哈利羞恼地脸颊充血，蹲在地上起不来。刚才和Alpha打的一架已经消耗了他为数不多的剩余体力，发情期的无力感再次卷土重来。德拉科一时如他所说，还真好整以暇地抱着双臂靠在墙上看起了笑话。凌乱的脚步声从转角处渐近。哈利看着那双胜券在握的灰眼睛，恨得咬牙切齿，还不肯轻易低头。

德拉科侧头瞥了眼那些十几步远外犹豫着不敢靠近的同类，漫不经心地吹了下眼前的头发。他表现得全无所谓，可实际上信息素早已被怒火逼近燃点。此刻正牢牢地围住哈利，划清自己的领地。

只是眼前死到临头还不肯向他求助的救世主实在不可理喻。今天晚上他必须得主动求他才行。要是想让一个马尔福一而再再而三地低头，那是彻头彻尾的白日做梦。

“别紧张。朋友们。我这就要走了。”德拉科冲那些蓄势待发的Alpha们露出一个假笑，按下电梯，毫不留恋地转身。哈利发出一声挫败的呻吟，在热潮的折磨下终于抛弃了一个格兰芬多的自尊心。就一晚，他心想。在最后关头抓住了那片衣角，仍不忘报复性地拽着对方的大衣撑起身。

德拉科忍住一个胜利的微笑，回头。

“怎么？改变主意了吗？甜心。”

而哈利只是没好气儿地揪住他的衣领，贴着他的嘴唇说——

“吻我，混蛋。”

06.

他们差点没能坚持到宿舍。这对刚刚放任发情期全面展开的AO来说的确有些难度。

哈利·该死的·波特一旦抛弃了那些没用的廉耻心，就彻底破罐子破摔了。他们在电梯间里磕磕巴巴地接吻，具体表现为德拉科试图做那个冷静克制的Alpha，而哈利毫无帮助，像只甜兮兮、湿漉漉的小狗一样用嘴唇蹭着他的下巴，在他颈窝里拱来拱去。

操他的。德拉科捏着拳头忍得脖颈上的青筋暴突。电梯像他妈的迟暮老人一样爬得分外缓慢。已经被情潮烧糊了脑子的Omega因得不到一个像样的亲吻而越加恼火，那阵苹果香甜得发起腻，隐隐勾着他的信息素纠缠，制成最烈的催情剂。

哈利咬着他的下唇，双臂交叉勾着他的脖子，像只巨型考拉一样扒在他身上，模糊地咕哝着问他到底行不行。而德拉科决定这他妈的就是他能接受的极限了。电梯门“叮”地一声打开，他一手托着哈利，手心触到那团柔韧的臀肉，察觉到一点粘腻的湿意。

操。操操操。

能坚持走进宿舍没把这个作死的小混蛋就地正法要感谢一个马尔福最后的自制力。德拉科推开那扇棺材般的铁门，基地的墙壁足有半米厚。救世主今天晚上就算喊破了嗓子也别想有人来救他了。德拉科把哈利丢到床上，这五分钟的距离憋出的心火足够他赤手空拳地去找那些魔鬼网打一架，而这个毫无自觉的Omega只会扒在他身上四处点火帮倒忙。

哈利此时正双眼失焦地躺在那张窄小的硬板床上。卷起的制式T恤下露出一截蜜色的腰腹。从未真正经历过发情期叫他为体内燃烧的高热感到茫然和不安，只能试图拽住德拉科的领子讨要更多的亲吻，在得不到想要的回应后倔强地插起手咒骂起马尔福算是哪门子没用的Alpha。

“在床上也非常喜欢命令别人是吗？”德拉科懒洋洋地问，强忍心火。脱掉那件套头衫。柔顺的金发因此动作变得有些凌乱。头顶明亮的白光耀眼过头。照得他苍白的肌肤近乎像月光。哈利愣着神看着他。德拉科单膝跪进他两腿之间。一个坏脾气的Omega总得学会为自己的言行付出代价。

哈利很快在那些吻中失去了咒骂的能力。事实上，他连话都说不清楚，那些无意识的呻吟像是从另一个人的嘴巴里发出来的。德拉科舔过他敏感的唇瓣，那些磨人的高热被抚慰，却又让他渴求更多，制式训练服柔软的布料突然变得粗糙得难以忍受，哈利抖着手脱掉T恤，发软的手指却怎么也解不开皮带扣，德拉科好笑地吮着他的颈侧看他笑话，直到羞怯的粉一路漫上救世主的胸口，才大发慈悲地握住那只手帮他挣脱了长裤的束缚，又带着他一起去摸Omega此时早已泥泞的身下。白色的棉质内裤叫流出的情液泡成一点透明颜色，指尖的热度和湿意叫哈利只想把脸埋进枕头再也不见天日，灯光对此情形毫无帮助，赤裸更羞耻地令人难以忍受。德拉科手指一勾，最后的一点布料被一褪到底，甜甜的苹果香更加肆无忌惮地裹上来，仿若在那柔韧的双腿间藏着一整片鲜活的夏天。

“关灯。混蛋。”哈利拿手捂着脸。前端颤颤地立着，后面已经湿透了。德拉科置若罔闻，不容分说地拉起他一条腿，在他细嫩的腿弯处咬了一口，指尖探入那柔软缠绵之地。一波情液欢快地涌出欢迎来客，一根手指很快变成两根，哈利感受着它们在体内剪动着，过会儿又加入了第三根，模仿着交合的动作开拓进出。

空气中粘腻情色的水声冲击着耳膜，没有亲吻，没有碰触，只有磨人的扩张，他不敢抬手，指缝间透进来的光全是染着欲望、混沌的红。

操他妈的马尔福。他恨他。哈利折磨着自己的下唇。忍受着这羞耻的折磨。他别想着得到一个请求，做梦都没门儿。

然后灯光“啪”地一声暗掉。德拉科掐住他的腰胯毫无预兆地整根撞进来，哈利惊叫了一声，反射性地贴进他怀里，腿根处痉挛般地绷紧了，唇发着抖，身子也抖，抱着德拉科的脖子，视觉陷入黑暗让他更加清晰地感受到自己是如何包裹住那整个尺寸。陌生的、被填满的感觉令他不安又恐惧，德拉科缓缓地撤出了一点，又顶回去，哈利被他逼出了一声惊喘，又咬紧牙把额头埋在他肩膀上忍耐。接下去是快速的撞击，Alpha的手揉捏着他臀瓣上的软肉，同时发狠地操着他，哈利的脑子里一团混乱，觉得自己已然支离破碎。那些暖流从里到外浸湿他，他一塌糊涂、无法成言，反应过来时已经语无伦次地说着请求。

“请什么？破特。”德拉科的手指重重的地碾压过他的乳尖，他胸前本来只小小软软的两点粉，现在却硬硬得肿胀成了两颗充血的小石子。

“慢......点......”哈利发出一声哽咽。更深地把脸埋起来。前端的欲望涨得发疼，他偷偷伸手想要碰触，却被人一把打开。

“现在没法再发号施令了是吗？”柔软的金发拂过他的脸，德拉科暧昧地咬了一口他的鼻尖，一手把他的手腕箍在身后，哈利此时跪坐在他身上，唯一的着力点就只剩下相连的那点。他挺腰缓慢但用力地一撞，空闲的手揉捏着救世主有着一点绵软肉感的胸口，欣赏着对方窘迫的神色。

哈利浑身发抖，但方才的请求已然超出了一个格兰芬多自尊心的底线。他被顶得说不出话来，德拉科放缓了速度，但故意每下都往那点上撞，前列腺快感像是海浪，一波一波地席卷而过，有那么两下他撞得太深了，几乎顶到生殖腔口，酸软的疼痛伴随着恐惧攫住哈利的心神，交叠的股间湿淋淋的已足以证明他的惨败。他有预感说出这句话只会更加激怒Alpha，但还是见不得对方洋洋得意的嘴脸。

“操你的。马尔福。”他说。然后直到被一个怒火攻心的Alpha操射，也再没能说出一句完整的话来。

哈利躺在高潮的余韵里平复喘息。他侧躺着，霍格沃茨宿舍里的硬板床艰难地容纳着两个成年男子。德拉科在他身后半抱住他，手指懒洋洋地在他布满吻痕的胸腹处画圈，鼻子和嘴唇摩挲着他颈后散着甜气的腺体。他没在他体内成结，也没不顾他的意愿进到最后。哈利说不出心里是什么感觉。不太习惯应对一个如此与众不同的Alpha。情潮被短暂地遏制，但仍在脑后蠢蠢欲动，在能够后悔之前，他转身，看着德拉科的脸，黑暗中那轮廓模糊不清，只有银色的眼睛像对玻璃珠，微微反光。

他想起赫敏和罗恩的话，突然感到心脏一阵柔软。也许他真的有点喜欢我。他想。又也许是他餍足的Omega叫他变得柔软。哈利也说不清。但总归任由一时冲动主导意识，开口说，“标记我。”嗓音仍带着情欲过后的沙哑。

德拉科为此扬起眉毛，没以为这个顽固不化的波特脑袋跟他上了一次床就能变得灵光，但总归，不会放过一个递到眼前的可趁之机。

“你确定吗？”他非常不马尔福的，难得体贴地确认。得到一句“别他妈的磨磨叽叽的”作回礼。

德拉科于是忍住一个轻蔑的冷哼，为救世主的不识抬举。犬齿破开Omega颈后薄如纸的皮肤，场景毫不温情，Alpha的信息素注入神经，哈利把颈部后仰出一道绷紧的曲线，手指紧紧抓住身旁人的胳膊，攥紧收拢的五指间含着一声无声的尖叫。德拉科堪称温柔地舔吻了一下那个深深的齿印，又探身在他唇上“啵”地盖了个章，满意地欣赏着自己的杰作。

“也许那匹配库也并非全无用处。谁能想到一个斯莱特林能得到一个格兰芬多的救世主作伴侣呢。”他咕哝着说，哈利疲惫地把脸埋进他胸口，身子蜷着，他太累了，肌肉酸软，从里到外，一根手指都不想动弹，也没心情去想些需要动脑子的事，只模糊地嘟囔了一句似是而非的回应。希望马尔福能聪明的闭上嘴，一个字也别再说了。

“明天早上醒来我们再去找斯内普登记，我想他不会乐意大半夜被人从地窖中叫醒。”德拉科侧过脸吻了一下Omega的额头，后者蓬乱汗湿的黑发抵着他的下巴，已然沉沉睡去。

07.

通讯器“滴滴”一声响，哈利在固定的生物钟中带着困惑醒来，睁着干涩的双眼望着陌生的天花板。头顶的虚拟屏模拟着混沌日出，浅橙色的光晕炸开厚厚的云雾。这不是他的房间，他浑浑噩噩地想，后知后觉一个赤裸的、熟睡的德拉科·马尔福正躺在他身边。

操他妈的。情热退却后过于清醒的神志叫荒唐感迟一步地袭击了他。昨晚的记忆回笼。哈利一时简直不知该如何面对此事。

他有多么抗拒强制分配这事儿，此刻就有多恐慌。到头来，还是没逃过成为一个生育工具的厄运。就算德拉科·马尔福真的喜欢他又怎么样？他没可能真的和他去登记，然后被生育、奶粉和尿布牢牢地栓在后方。

在想出更加绝妙的解决方案之前，哈利·波特选择了最为简单直接的那一个。

他逃了。

轻手轻脚地从床上溜下来，匆忙捡起一地凌乱无序的衣物，甚至没留下一条口信，把人睡过了以后就逃之夭夭。

他一路回到自己的宿舍，洗了个长足的热水澡，橙花味的沐浴露没能带走他身上那缠人的木质香。哈利为此感到恼火，翻箱倒柜地找出一盒气味阻隔贴，把它们装进了随身行囊中，穿好作战靴和制服外套，就冲向了负三楼，粗暴直接地给斯内普展示了他的标记咬痕，并以此换得了一张不情不愿的复职通知书。

在最后一架飞行器起航之前，他赶上罗恩和赫敏，在友人们惊讶的目光中坐进自己的位置。霍格沃茨在战舰尾部的小窗口中变成灰褐色的一点。他用手摸着裤袋，有点想抽一根烟缓解一下某种难言的分离焦虑，手指却触到了一块冰凉的陌生金属。

他掏出来，那是德拉科·马尔福的登喜路打火机。早晨出门时他一定是穿走了对方的长裤。哈利翻动它，盒盖“啪”地一声响，蓝色的火苗温暖地舔过他的指腹，哈利向后仰着头，在飞行器的震颤中闭上眼，空气中弥漫着木质香，联结叫人无法忽视，不仅是肉体上的。

他摩挲着打火机底部的刻痕，像把德拉科·马尔福的名字也镌进了心上。

等他从这次任务中回来。哈利想。也许他们可以好好地谈谈。

08.

“听说我们亲爱的小龙被救世主甩了？用完之后就一脚踢开，像个高级的一次性按摩棒？”

“闭嘴吧。潘西。”

德拉科站在天台上吹风，胳膊靠在栏杆上。霍格沃茨已过了宵禁。此刻那些全息环随着灯光一同落幕，基地里只剩下中控室仍在运转。酒红色的夕阳和虚幻的星空接连陨落，眼前只有一团灰茫茫的冰海。他略微焦灼地摩挲了两下下唇，有些想念尼古丁的陪伴。可有个小偷，偷走了他的定制版打火机不说，还连带着偷走了他宁静无波的心神。

潘西漫不经心地轻哼了一声，走到他身边，两手抓住栏杆，重心向后仰。寒风吹拂着她黑色的短发在脑后肆意飞扬。德拉科第五次打开个人终端，看着荧蓝色的屏幕上那个哈利·波特三天前发来的一个鬼脸。

“他他妈的到底是什么意思？”他挫败地问。开口太急，灌了一嘴巴雪片。

潘西耸耸肩。“谁知道呢。照我说他只是需要一个暂时标记从斯内普那儿骗到一张复职通知。早告诉过你格兰芬多的救世主不会选择一个Alpha安家在后方安心生孩子。”

“我他妈的又没那么想过。”他愤怒地说。颤抖着手指接受了友人好心递来的女士香烟。细长的白色烟管被他夹进指间，塑料打火机快烧没了油，蹿出可怜的一点火花，他深吸了一口企图平复心绪，吸进了一团布雷斯的黑咖信息素味。

“操。”他怒气冲冲地一丢，拿鞋尖儿把烟头捻灭。潘西发出夸张的大笑，用冻红的手指擦了擦眼角的泪花。

“你知道，作为一个幸福美满的米虫O，你可以多展示一点儿同情心。”德拉科咬牙切齿地说。得到了女孩儿的一声抗议。

“嘿！我也在工作的好嘛？你以为塔台的活儿就很轻松？”她吸了下鼻子，从围栏上跳下来。“总之，我是想说，哪怕是我也有很多苦恼的。在决定嫁给布雷斯之前。”

德拉科拢了拢身上的大衣，推开楼梯间的门。

“你知道，那些变异植物、糟糕的天气、短缺的物资都会逼人发疯，有时我已经相信这就是人类的末日了。我们已经注定要灭绝了，干嘛还要挣扎？我也想像地下城里那些Omega一样纵情声色，得过且过。当然，如果我那样做我爸妈会杀了我，然后我就再吃不到那些珍贵的跳跳薄荷糖了。所以我没有，只是想着随便找个什么Alpha登记，恰好马尔福家有能力缴纳足够的未生育罚金。”

德拉科给了她一个严厉的眼神。他们一起沿着金属楼梯往下走，暖气越发充足，但整个堡垒仍旧令人窒息。潘西吐了吐舌头，从兜里摸出一块印花糖纸包装的奶球。

“然后我遇到了布雷斯。我很确信我遇到了真正的爱情。但我不知道他是怎么想的。他可能爱我，也可能爱我是个Omega，但因为我就是个Omega，所以我很难搞清这个问题的答案。这么说可能有点绕。你能懂吗？”

德拉科面无表情地点点头。觉得友人的多虑逻辑实在滑稽透顶。

“你在自寻烦恼。我敢保证就算你告诉扎比尼自己其实是个A他还是会愿意把你干进床垫里去。”

“粗鲁。”潘西佯怒，打了一下他的胳膊。“但总之，我没法确定这个。在被标记之前一直感到非常恐慌。事实上，我到现在也没想好要不要孩子，但布雷斯再三向我保证他真的无所谓，宁愿加班加点地在地下城巡逻，也没提过要那些生育津贴。那时候我才想，他大概是真的很爱我。”

“那你可真够迟钝的。”德拉科冷哼了一声，打断好友如梦似幻般的回忆。

“操你的。德拉科·马尔福。我就不该管你。”潘西气哼哼地插着手，高筒靴把楼梯踩得砰砰响。

“行了。帕金森大小姐。是我错了。成吗？”德拉科叹了口气，追上她。踌躇着又问。“你是说救世主他也没想好？你们O都是这么没安全感的吗？我发誓我从没想过把他变成一个生育机器。我是真的......”他说到这儿略微噎了一下，“真的挺喜欢他。”

“可他不知道，不是吗？在他眼里你们只是强制分配给彼此的伴侣。他不知道你想要他，只是因为他是他，而不是因为他是一个长得不错闻起来也不错的Omega。”潘西语重心长地说。

他们此刻走到了中控室前，夜班开始还剩三分钟，德拉科抓紧最后的时光忙里偷闲，聆听恋爱指导。

“你得告诉他这个，反复的，可能开始我们都很难相信。虽然平权口号已经喊了很多年，但Omega的生存空间真的太小了。再加上，我得说，救世主看起来是很迟钝的那种恋爱白痴，我建议你放下一点你那超重量级的马尔福自尊心，停止拐弯抹角，也停止那些冷笑、讥讽、口不对心和小学生式的找茬儿。只是简单、直接、粗暴地，该死的，没想到我有生之年也会说出这种话，但，选择格兰芬多的告白方式吧，亲爱的。玫瑰花、戒指、单膝跪地高喊一声我爱你，那兴许是他唯一能听懂的途径。”

德拉科因为她描述中的画面脸色显而易见地变青了。浑浑噩噩地一摆手，走回了自己的工作岗位。战队将在不到两天后返航。他还有43个小时可以思考，如何面对一个救世主的归来。

09.

德拉科·马尔福站在拥挤不堪的站台上等待着他的未来伴侣。再一次的。

人声仍旧嘈杂，但这回，这位英俊的Alpha四周被自觉地留出了一圈空地。他正站在迎接战队归来的第一线，手捧着一束白玫瑰，鲜活的，滴着水露，在这个只能吃着咬人甘蓝果腹的年代，显得极端奢侈又浪漫至极。

哈利从飞行器上走下来。第一眼就看见他，还有那束玫瑰花和那个黑色的绒布小盒。他的表情空白着，后颈隐隐作痛，快乐与悲伤同时挤压着他的心脏。某种空洞也同时存在于他的身体里。赫敏在一旁担忧地捏了捏他的手，但哈利只是强忍住喉咙间的那丝肿胀，板着脸，目不斜视地从德拉科身边走过，纵使每踏出一步，耳边都传来一声心碎的声响，几乎压过了轮翼的轰鸣。

“我不会答应和你去登记的，马尔福。”他说。“只是为了利用你骗到一张复职通知书。”

漂亮的银灰色眼睛不敢置信地瞪着他的背影。哈利感知到那视线，但始终没有回头。

“去找些更适合你的Omega吧。别在我身上浪费时间了。”

10.

那本是一次再平常不过的任务。他们需要到北边海域勘探冰层的变化，采集数据，并且尽可能多地收集和捕猎可食用的食物——直到加布丽一脚踩进那个冰窟之中。

她是同行小队中的新面孔，还不怎么熟悉安全路线。哈利扑过去救她，却反被一只潜伏在冰层中的格林迪洛拖入了水中。它用锋利的绿牙齿咬住了哈利的手腕，长长的手指有力地抓紧他的脖子，哈利像以往一样试图折断它们，但冰冻的海水让挣扎变得艰难，他憋着气，用左手去掏别在腰间的能量枪，格林迪洛感知到了危险，转换目标，头上的犄角划伤了他的侧脸，触手隔着作战服戳进他的肉里。它张大带着血丝的嘴巴，狠狠地一口咬住了哈利的脖子，然后在下一秒被光弹轰飞了半边身体。

阳光穿透冰层，照着深色海水里那些浮动的暗色。格林迪洛的尸体渐渐下沉，断裂的触手随波飘荡。哈利忍着剧痛和窒息感奋力地向上游，被罗恩和西莫一起拖上安全的冰面。他浑身发抖，上下牙关敲击着打颤，嘴唇被冻成了紫色，手腕上的伤口深可见骨，侧脸上也粘着一片新鲜的血痕。

赫敏捂着嘴巴站在一旁。庞弗雷夫人已经快速挥退了他们，带着医疗箱跪到了哈利身边。后者仍旧浑浑噩噩地，没去管腹部那个正汩汩往外冒着血沫的血洞，只是下意识地捂着后颈。粘稠的黑色血液从他的指间滴到闪光的冰层之上。手心下前不久还覆盖着一个甜蜜的咬痕。那里是他的腺体。被格林迪洛的毒牙彻底毁坏了的。是他身为一个Omega的标识。

现在我可算是得偿所愿了。哈利在射击室里麻痹自己。想。对准远处的红心扣动扳机。他想象着那是那只格林迪洛，杀死一千遍都不足为过，无辜的靶子很快又变成他短命的爱情，被他亲手一枪崩成碎片。

他不是应该高兴的吗？摆脱了Omega的枷锁？现在斯内普可不会追着他找他麻烦了。他自由、快乐，爱干嘛干嘛，成天蹦跶在前线找死也不会有人多说一句，除了罗恩和赫敏，也许。发情期也不会再找上门来，他不会再被情潮控制，不会再被强制分配，也不必再见到马尔福那张苍白的尖脸。

手一抖，子弹斜斜地飞出去，悲惨地嵌入混凝土的墙面。

0环。

显示器上红色的灯光闪耀。哈利烦躁地一把拽下隔音耳罩，狠狠地踢了一脚训练室里无辜的玻璃隔板。细密的蛛网从他脚下蔓延开来。平斯夫人发出了一声尖厉的喊叫，而哈利只是面无表情地穿好外套，袖口的金属环摩擦过手腕，那处肌肤已然平滑地收紧，只余下一排粉红色的咬痕。

“我会赔的。哈利·詹姆斯·波特。格兰芬多，编号HJP800731。”

说完这句，就大步流星出了门去。

他不必再见到马尔福了。马尔福是个Alpha，他喜欢的是Omega，但无所谓，哈利之前没想深究这点，因为他就是个Omega。就像罗恩说的，他和马尔福兴许是典型一见钟情AO恋。荒唐可笑的99%契合的信息素保证了他们注定会彼此吸引，接下去他们相处，发现对方人还不坏，滚上床，再发现性也很棒，然后决定携手一起在这操蛋的世界上苟活，制造孩子，没有更多了。

可现在，他已经不是一个Omega了。没有哪个Omega不是冒着甜滋滋的气，流着蜜水。而他只有被毒液侵蚀后衰竭的腺体，干涸得如同那些破败的盐碱地。

哈利走上天台，全息屏投影出斑驳的彩色方块，虚幻的大海碧波万顷，一只海鸥在天际悲鸣。他无意识地把玩着手里的铂金打火机，静立在寒风中，想起德拉科饱满火热的唇，上唇的曲线像孩童笔下的海鸟，曾温柔地吻过他身体的每一处。

他在发抖。痛苦就在嘴巴里，尝起来如同铁锈。

金属门“吱呀”一声打开，德拉科和潘西一起逆着光走进来，抬头时看到他，又僵立在原地，脸上的表情冰冷而扭曲。他们对视，哈利先移开了视线，想要从Alpha身边走开。但德拉科一把抓住了他的腕骨，力道大得近乎疼痛。

“吝啬到连个招呼都不打？破特。救世主就是这么对待旧日床伴的吗？我记得你在我身下哭着求我的时候可比现在友善得多。”

他恶毒地嘶声说。哈利的唇角扭曲了，试图挣动，但对方的力气大得惊人。

“放开我。马尔福。”

“凭什么？”德拉科反问，凑近他耳后，临时标记的味道已然消失殆尽，那认知令他的怒火翻涌，口不择言。“让你能够再去玩弄一个新的Alpha？带着一个马尔福曾经的标记？救世主有没有点身为Omega的自觉？还是说你跟地下城里那些货色一样，认为滥交是件可以被容忍的事？”

“我们只是上过一次床！不代表我他妈的是你的所有物。马尔福。”哈利推了他一把。脸颊因怒气烧得通红。德拉科踉跄着后退了一步，松开了他的手。

那只海鸥还在盘旋着悲鸣。

“你没资格管我。别太自作多情了。我爱跟谁睡跟谁睡。跟你没有一点关系。”哈利的下颌绷紧了。试图以此让Alpha明白他的决心，乖乖退步。但德拉科显然只是陷入了狂怒，他一把揪住了Omega的衣领，鼻尖顶着他的，银灰色的眼睛燃烧，咬牙切齿、一字一顿地打碎过往全部的脉脉温情。

“我他妈的当初就应该狠狠地操你。直接操进你的生殖腔。成结。标记你。”

飞舞的拳头打断了剩余的恶毒之言。潘西尖叫了一声过来试图阻止他们陷入一场斗殴，但为时已晚，哈利重重地击打了Alpha的鼻梁，德拉科自出生以来，还从未同人拳脚相向过，但反应过来时已经无师自通地和救世主打成一团。

他只是有太多的心碎和愤懑需要发泄，甚至无暇顾及一个马尔福的体面。

最后是纠察队过来终止了这场闹剧。被拉开时两个人都鼻青脸肿，狼狈不堪。让人很难想象两周之前，他们还曾甜蜜地躺在彼此的怀里。

德拉科被布雷斯架着往基地走，仍旧失神地看着天台外那团沉沉下坠的夕阳。画面好似已停格在那里很久。

他穿越冰凉的金属楼梯，耳边掠过的是一声风一般，微不可闻的叹息。

11.

“你完全是在自讨苦吃，哈利。”赫敏给了好友一个不怎么认同的眼神，后者咬着T恤的下摆，在给自己腹部开裂的伤口换药。操他妈的德拉科·马尔福。他每天至少要诅咒那个金脑袋十遍。

那场斗殴以记过处分结束。他们从邓布利多的办公室出来，没走两步就分道扬镳，彼此都不是很想再见到对方的脸。

哈利满心只有被羞辱了的怒火和深深的无力，只顾埋头往宿舍冲，哪怕肚子疼得发抖，也没管T恤上渗出的点点深色血迹，就这么一头撞到了西弗勒斯·斯内普的身上。

“如果我是你。波特先生。我会知道眼睛长来不是摆设，留神看着点儿路。”

计生委的老蝙蝠苛刻地批评了他的鲁莽，又用他阴凉的目光上下打量了哈利一遍，目光停留在后颈露出的那一角白色绷带上。

哈利感到心烦意乱。“我很抱歉。先生。”想要借此敷衍的道歉抽身离去。但斯内普叫住了他。

“请留步。波特先生。关于小马尔福先生和你的强制分配事宜，我有点事情需要跟你确认。”

“然后他就问我是不是已经没法发情——庞弗雷夫人把我受伤的情况上报了，显然。跟德拉科是否完成了最终标记。如果没有，他就要把马尔福重新投入信息素匹配库里去了。”哈利装作漫不经心的样子冲赫敏耸了耸肩，把腰腹处的绷带打了个结。“那挺好的。马尔福很快就会得到一个新的Omega，不会再来纠缠我了。”

“我没看出来你觉得那哪里‘挺好的’。哈利。你得照照镜子。”赫敏收起那些止痛药，拧上盖子，看着好友脸上强打精神的表情。“你可以只是跟他好好谈谈。说你喜欢他。那不会杀了你。相信我。”

那会的。哈利固执地在心里反驳。他是没有泡沫的啤酒、缺了翅膀的蝴蝶，没有哪个Alpha会想要他，一个残次品。

德拉科会喜欢些更好的。像那只没有划痕、闪亮的打火机，或者那束湿润、漂亮的白色玫瑰花。

他把罗恩和赫敏的劝说都丢到脑后，像一位专横的暴君，一意孤行地封闭着自我。受伤让他不得不再次停职，有时他会在食堂和走廊里偶遇马尔福，努力无视对方的存在，哪怕Alpha故意挑衅，撞过他的肩膀，或者把南瓜汁洒在他的靴子上，哈利也都选择了忍气吞声。可更多的时候，在那些麻痹肉体的训练时间之外，哈利还是难以自抑地追寻着那个愚蠢的金脑袋。他的目光、他的思绪甚至他的欲望，都在想念着那个名叫德拉科·马尔福的混蛋。

他期待着哪天能看到一个被分配的Omega出现在对方身旁，这样就可以早早地为这事儿画下句点。可新的Omega迟迟没有出现，又让他感到无与伦比的轻松和快乐。

像个他妈的神经病。他想。坐在食堂的角落，借着玻璃杯的遮掩偷偷打量着不远处那个苍白英俊的Alpha。

德拉科正端着餐盘在排队，困倦地用手背掩住嘴巴，打了个哈欠，淡金色的头发散落在眼前，没用发胶，黑色外套的拉链一直拉到喉咙口。哈利知道他才刚下夜班，这几周完全把马尔福的日程表都摸熟了（再次唾弃自己）。

然后，就在那堆冰冻海鲜窗口前面，一个挂着甜美笑容的Omega女孩儿走到了他面前，灿烂的金发像是夏日的艳阳，湛蓝色的眼珠里流淌着一片晴空下的大海。她真漂亮。哈利想。他们会是很好的一对。不知道为什么胃部突然扭曲。

他匆匆站起身来推开餐盘，余光里德拉科·马尔福因女孩儿手里的那纸婚书而震惊地睁大了双眼。他的个人终端“滴滴”响了两声。强制分配的通知书投在那块莹蓝色的全息屏上。

屏幕之后，救世主只留下了一个仓皇逃窜的背影。

德拉科几乎难以维持一个绅士的作派，十分冷硬地拒绝了那位格林格拉斯小姐，向斯内普在负三楼的办公室疾驰而去。

12.

“我很遗憾，但波特先生已经无法成为你的理想伴侣。小马尔福先生。”斯内普面无表情地说，手肘支在桌子上，指尖相对叠成塔形。“他的腺体在上次任务中永久受损。无法再释放出信息素，也不会再陷入情潮。我以为他告知过你这个问题。”

“他没有。”德拉科硬梆梆地回复。手指紧紧地握住那张刷着黑漆的桌子，指节泛出惨白色。眼睛盯着那块墙壁上扭曲地悬挂着的达利钟，努力克制着自己的怒火。

斯内普发出了一声意味不明的轻哼，打量着他，手指轻巧地敲击了一下手背。

“哈利·波特认为你应该得到一个全新的、完美的伴侣，并向我保证他对重新分配一事毫无异议——”

“你他妈的该死的应该问问我的意见！”德拉科的下巴因愤怒而抽动了一下，没能忍住一句脏话。那块表看上去像是融化的奶酪。时针缓慢地在扭曲的钟面上挪动着。就像他遇到哈利·波特的第一眼，世界的运行都为他变得柔软，可悲地融化了。

“事实上，我正在问呢。”斯内普用他洞悉一切的目光看着德拉科。“小马尔福先生。你意下如何？”

去他妈的马尔福的自尊心，去他妈的强制分配，去他妈的Alpha和Omega。德拉科心想。他该死的只想要哈利·波特，那个愚蠢的格兰芬多。

他把这句话喊出来，然后像旋风般出了计生委的办公室，在霍格沃茨里像没头苍蝇一般乱转，最后在他自己的宿舍门前逮到了一个阴云密布的Omega。

“破特。”他嘶声叫他的名字，透明的方形玻璃灯罩映在头顶，哈利茫然地转过头来，那光晕从他惊讶的绿色眼睛里一闪而过。“以为我正和格林格拉斯共赴云雨，来这里听壁角吗？”

哈利倔强地抿着嘴，不言不语。德拉科怀疑他的脑袋比他妈的外面那些坚冰还要顽固，气得跳脚只想破口大骂。他选择了更加简单粗暴的方式，直接吻住了救世主的唇。哈利在他怀里发出一丝呜咽，所有坚固的防御都瓦解冰消，那个吻柔软而缠绵，说不清是谁先开始流泪，但总归，他们分开时额头抵着额头，眼圈都泛着点红。

“你非要用这种方式才能确定我爱你吗？蠢货。”

哈利像只受伤的动物一般把脸埋进他的颈窝，蹭了蹭。

“我以为你不会想要我了。”

“所以我才说你是蠢货。”德拉科愤怒地咒骂。

他们跌跌撞撞地一起进到宿舍，交换了一些亲吻和爱抚，心情比起上回要酸涩不少，但又有点奇异的满足和幸福。哈利脱掉外套时，那只铂金打火机不小心从衣兜里滑落，伴随的还有一只皱巴巴的纸鹤和一片枯萎的白玫瑰。他俩都沉默了一会儿，为这兜兜转转、到最后昭然若揭的心事，有太多的情绪在胸腔中膨胀。

操。德拉科头脑发热，不管不顾地单膝跪在哈利身前，那枚戒指他一直放在随身的兜里。潘西说得也许没错，对这个格兰芬多笨蛋他得采取点格兰芬多的方式。原本准备了一大通腹稿，到头来却一句也想不起来，好在哈利已经大笑着伸出手指，那枚小小的银圈上嵌着一块梨形的绿宝石，牢牢套进了Omega的指根，分毫不差。

哈利为此扬了扬眉毛。

“趁你那天睡着了以后我偷偷量的。”德拉科恬不知耻。

接下去他们决定做爱。没有发情期和自体润滑的帮助，哈利很难彻底地打开自己，少了Omega的信息素叫他觉得自己是不完整的，几乎对性产生了一种耻感。但好在德拉科堪称温柔多情地安抚了他的不安，反复向他保证，他是他见过最完美的Omega。

在进入的时候他们又遇到了一点小小的困难，哪怕命令自己放松，哈利浑身上下的每块肌肉还是不自觉地绷紧了，德拉科才探进去两个指节，他已然疼得发抖，用手臂挡着眼睛，小口的喘气，甬道也随着呼吸一张一合紧张地吸着那根入侵的手指。

德拉科试图让他放松下来，哈利也确实在那些细密入雨的亲吻中好过了很多，他们最后借助了润滑剂，德拉科艰难地进入他，破开那些缠绵的阻碍，哈利脸色疼得发白，像从水里捞出来的一样，手指深深地陷入了他肩背上的皮肉之中，把下唇咬的深且红。德拉科动了两下，一些稀薄的情液开始从Omega的隐秘之地渗出，这次性爱完全不同于上次，快感中始终伴随着某种如影随形的疼痛，但是好的那种疼痛，哈利想，因为他们彼此相爱。他抱着德拉科的脖子，感觉自己像是海面上飘摇的小舟，正停靠在被阳光晒得滚烫的沙滩上，那些浪潮温柔地打湿他的脚踝，一波波地来，又退去，将快感渐渐堆积到顶峰。

德拉科咬了他，在后颈的腺体上。那里横着一道形状曲折、撕裂的疤。他温柔地舔过那个咬痕，又吻了吻那道闪电。它是哈利勇敢、正直、无畏的标识。他爱他的小英雄，哪怕没有那丝甜甜的苹果味，也会爱他的全部。

他们接下去尝试了完全标记。但哈利实在太疼了，德拉科几乎被伴侣皱紧的眉头搞没了兴致，但哈利胡搅蛮缠，摆出一副他今天不操他就是史上第一负心汉的架势，翻身坐在他身上，湿淋淋的大腿贴着他的腰侧，不管不顾地就要往里进。

在疼痛的高潮之中，他们完成了最深的联结，又在狼藉中搂在一起沉沉睡去。

第二天一早，德拉科几乎是从睡梦中惊醒，看到哈利还好端端地躺在怀里哪儿也没去才让他悬起的心脏轻飘飘地落回地面。迟早有天我得被这个格兰芬多搞出心脏病，他想。哈利跟着转醒，眼睛迷茫地睁动了两下，被德拉科不管不顾地从温暖的被子里挖出来，套上衣服，急匆匆地带进计生委办公室的大门。

斯内普对着两个衣冠不整的恋爱傻瓜露出了一个讥讽的冷笑。

但德拉科在那些不怎么中听的评论冒出之前打断他，用手指耙梳过清晨凌乱的金发，把自己和哈利的个人终端一把拍在了办公桌上。

“我们是来登记的。”

“我得提醒你，小马尔福先生。鉴于Alpha并非Omega一般的珍稀物种，您的择偶我无权干涉，但选择波特先生之后您将被从信息素匹配库中移除。根据《Omega保护条例》和《AO强制分配法则》，您无权再选择另一位Omega。任何问题？”斯内普嘴上问着，但手下却丝毫不慢地在虚拟荧光屏上盖了个章，根本没等德拉科的回答。“我恐怕后悔也为时已晚了。”他假笑着把个人终端递回给他们，然后看着一个扬着下巴得意洋洋的马尔福拉着一个低着头通红着脸的救世主一起走出门去。

霍格沃茨的今日也没什么不同。人们还是在冰天雪地里不懈地制造着虚幻的美好图景，靠那些煮土豆和咬人甘蓝维生，地下城里混乱拥挤，陌生的AO相遇，一起睡去，又醒来。但此刻朝阳从冰面上升起，亮闪闪的，像希望。

希望。他咕哝着这个词。翻开手边那本基地统一配发的《末日AO婚恋指南》。

扉页上用冰冷整齐的印刷体写着：「霍格沃茨及所属地下城内，凡年满20周岁的Alpha和Omega有义务服从统一的分配，结合，并为人类的延续孕育后代。」

他轻笑了一声，提起羽毛笔在后面补上——

「如果可能，选择你爱的那一个。」

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 越写越多绝对是种病


End file.
